


i close my eyes and think of you [перевод]

by EP_Entertainment



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chae Hyungwon/Shin Hoseok | Wonho - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Photographer Yoo Kihyun, they are a bit drunk sometimes i guess, what are tags
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EP_Entertainment/pseuds/EP_Entertainment
Summary: Минхёк верит в звёзды, Кихён верит в то, что видит через объектив своей камеры.





	i close my eyes and think of you [перевод]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i close my eyes and think of you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756655) by [baekcheeks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekcheeks/pseuds/baekcheeks). 



Всё, чего хочет Хёнвон — провести тихий и спокойный вечер, полный объятий с Хосоком на диване, но, конечно, имея Ли Минхёка в сожителях, это маловероятно.

— Я влюбился, — драматично заявляет Минхёк, входя и закрывая за собой дверь, при этом умудряясь создавать столько шума, что Хёнвон уверен, что их выселят.

— Опять? — спрашивает Че, поднимая бровь, когда его сосед плюхается на диван рядом с ним и его парнем.

— Что значит «опять»? — оскорблённо интересуется Минхёк. Хосок начинает смеяться, и на губах Хёнвона без его воли появляется мягкая улыбка. Смех Хосока — это определённо его любимый звук во всём мире.

— Мне напомнить тебе, как мы познакомились? — спрашивает Хосок, на что Хёнвон уже хмурится. Тот факт, что между его парнем и соседом было чуточку больше, чем чашечка кофе и пара слов, явно не было тем, о чём он хотел часто думать. — Или с Чжухоном? Или…

— Окей, окей, я понял тебя! — прерывает его Минхёк прежде, чем Шин продолжит перечислять всех парней, в которых Ли влюблялся. — Но в этот раз всё по-другому.

— По-другому как? — Хёнвону уже успела наскучить эта ситуация. Всё как обычно: Минхёк приходит домой, делает супер драматичное заявление о своих чувствах, начинает добиваться парня, или спит с ним, или идёт на несколько свиданий, после которых что-то случается, и тот понимает, что его возлюбленный не был тем самым.

— Я чувствую это своим сердцем, — отвечает Ли, драматично хватаясь за грудь. — Он тот самый. Мы предназначены друг другу звёздами.

— Ты же знаешь, что это чушь?

— Это факт.

Хёнвон уже готов начать очень длинную лекцию о том, какая всё это фигня, и что предназначенных судьбой не может быть, и что звёзды — это просто звёзды, когда Хосок пододвигается к нему, смотрит и говорит:

— Но мы же предназначены друг другу звёздами, — и, честно, подобная улыбка Хосока и его нежный взгляд — единственные доказательства, нужные ему, чтобы поверить в магию, фей и единорогов, поэтому он молчит.

— Окей, так вот, как я и говорил, мы предназначены друг другу звёздами, и мы поженимся, и у нас будет десять детей, и мы будет учить их мечтать, — Минхёк расплывается в своей ярчайшей улыбке, той, что убеждает Хёнвона позволять Ли делать всё, чего бы тот ни захотел.

— Звучит, как план, — говорит он, думая, что вот, теперь они с Хосоком могут вернуться к ленивым объятиям и возможному засыпанию прямо здесь, но, конечно же, он ошибается.

— Ты разве не собираешься спросить, как я встретил любовь всей моей жизни? — Минхёк бьёт его слабо, но без остановки, и Хёнвон рассматривает вариант самовыселения и переезда так далеко от этого парня, как только возможно, уже пятый раз за этот день.

— Как ты его встретил? — спрашивает Хосок с искренним интересом, прежде чем Хёнвон успевает сказать, что ему плевать.

— Спасибо, Хосок, поэтому ты-то мне и нравишься больше всех, — говорит Минхёк, показывая Хёнвону язык, на что Че просто закатывает глаза и придвигается ближе к Хосоку.

— Я покупал кофе, и, когда я уходил, он зашёл, и он был рядом с этим огромным парнем, заставлявшим его выглядеть таким маленьким и очаровательным, и наши взгляды пересеклись, и я знал, что это любовь, и я бы остался, но у меня были занятия, и это был мой любимый урок, и мне нужно было писать конспект, но это было красиво, — говорит Ли, не останавливаясь, чтобы вдохнуть, ни разу.

— Так ты хочешь сказать, что влюбился в парня, с которым даже не разговаривал? — удивлённо спрашивает Хёнвон, хотя к этому моменту он должен бы уже знать заранее и не впадать в шок от подобных сказок от Минхёка. В конце концов, он слышал подобное неделю за неделей, за неделей, за неделей.

— Это называется любовью с первого взгляда, не с первого разговора, мой друг, — Минхёк скрещивает руки на груди так, будто это конец спора, но в этот раз у Хёнвона есть, что сказать.

— Так скажи же мне, если ты не знаешь его имени или вообще чего-либо о нём, как же ты заставишь эту истинную любовь расцвести?

— Я знал, что ты спросишь это, и ответ прост, — говорит Минхёк, ухмыляясь. Хёнвон уверен, что ответ будет нелепым, но всё равно даёт своему другу выдержать драматическую паузу. — Я просто позволю судьбе выполнить свою работу.

Лицо Хёнвона встречается с его рукой. Буквально. Ему следовало ожидать этого. Он открывает рот, чтобы начать спорить, но Минхёк быстро встает, прежде чем он может вставить и слово.

— На этом всё. Я спать, сладких снов! — кричит он, заходя в свою комнату, оставляя Хёнвона с широко разинутым ртом и смеющегося в его руках Хосока.

 

***

 

Вечеринки — вот, где Минхёк чувствует себя лучше всего: они шумные, и большая часть людей счастливы, и все танцуют и веселятся, и он может позволить себе танцевать и быть непростительно громким, и петь, и никто не будет осуждать его или говорить ему заткнуться. Он чувствует себя свободным, находясь посреди танцпола, выкрикивая слова своей любимой песни и танцуя, словно сумасшедший. Это происходит на вечеринке, когда судьба решает привести свои шестерёнки в движение вновь. Минхёк не может перестать думать, что она без сомнений любит его, потому что именно с растрёпанными после танцев волосами и идеальным макияжем он выглядит лучше всего.

Он танцует с миленьким парнем, когда видит его, и Ли думает, как жалко оставлять миленького парня, когда он уже готов был сократить расстояние между ними и поцеловать того до потери чувств. Но истинная любовь — это истинная любовь, и миленькому парню придётся остаться позади.

Минхёк видит, что у него уже есть пиво в руке, так что вариант с «Хей, не хочешь пить?» отпадает сразу же, а это означает, что ему придётся иметь дело с «Хей, а ты милый». Сперва он идёт себе за пивом, прежде чем направиться к любви всей своей жизни, так как Минхёк не хочет заставлять парня чувствовать себя неловко из-за того, что он пьёт один.

— Привет, кажется, тебе одиноко, — говорит он, или, скорее, кричит из-за слишком громкой музыки и из-за того, что, даже при всём желании, он не может подойти к нему близко, пока не может, по крайней мере.

— Я жду друга, — отвечает он. Он не выглядит особо заинтересованным в Минхёке, и это расстраивает. И, если честно, слегка оскорбляет. Разве он не ощутил того же, что и Ли два дня назад, когда их взгляды встретились в кофейне? Звёзды говорили тогда, и они говорят сейчас, и они настолько громкие, насколько только может быть Минхёк.

— А, но зачем ждать одному, если ты можешь ждать вместе со мной? — Минхёк думает, что у него всё на мази, что его улыбка выиграет билет на поезд в будущее, и что парень влюбится в него в мгновение ока.

— Мне больше нравится быть одному, спасибо, — отрезает он, и Минхёк пойман врасплох. Любовь всей его жизни играет недотрогу, и ему это не особо нравится. Разве ему не понятно, что они предназначены друг для друга?

— Но это же вечеринка! Тебе следует танцевать и веселиться! — он смотрит на Ли так, что лишь на секунду заставляет Минхёка думать, что судьба ошиблась, и что этот маленький злой человек не может быть любовью всей его жизни, но потом он видит, как парень отворачивается, и раздражённое выражение превращается в полуулыбку, и Минхёк снова верит в звёзды.

— Вот ты где, я думал, что потерял тебя, — говорит большой парень из кофейни, приближаясь к ним, и Минхёка огорчает, что этот парень является причиной улыбки, а не он. — О, как зовут твоего друга? — спрашивает большой парень, когда замечает Ли.

— Он не… — начинает любовь всей его жизни, но Минхёк прерывает его.

— Ли Минхёк, и мы только встретились. Он даже ещё не представился!

— О, о, приятно познакомиться. Я Хёну, а это Кихён, — говорит большой парень и, кажется, не замечает, как Кихён пытается остановить его или после сразу ударить по руке.

— Окей, вот и всё, нам уже пора. Поверить не могу, что ты затянул меня на эту тупую вечеринку, — Кихён хватает Хёну за руку, и большой парень разворачивается и машет Минхёку напоследок, прежде чем позволить себе быть утянутым прочь своим очень злым другом.

Этой ночью Минхёку снится Кихён, и Ли точно знает, что они предназначены друг другу звёздами.

 

***

 

Звук бьющего по стеклу дождя будит Минхёка. Сейчас восемь утра в воскресение, и он поверить не может, что что-то настолько глупое, как дождь, могло разбудить его, но стоило ему проснуться, и он уже не может заснуть снова, так что очень неохотно, но он встаёт.

К его удивлению, Хёнвон не спит или… ну, он не в кровати и опустошает чашку кофе.

— Доброе утро, — бормочет Ли и садиться напротив своего соседа. — Почему ты не спишь?

— Хосок хочет, чтобы я начал бегать с ним, — объясняет Хёнвон едва слышным мурчанием. — Я согласился, потому что этот придурок начал, блять, плакать.

— Боже, любовь действительно изменила тебя, — Минхёк встряхивает головой и идёт наливать себе чашку кофе. — Хотя сейчас всё равно дождь.

Хёнвон впивается в него взглядом:

— Я знаю.

— И вы всё равно идёте?

— Он плакал! Это был эмоциональный шантаж! — Хёнвон роняет голову на стол в очень драматичном, очень Минхёкоподобном жесте, и Минхёк не может сдержать смех.

— Ты под каблуком, мой друг.

Хёнвон просто буравит его взглядом:

— Почему ты не спишь? Ты разве не ходил на ту вечеринку вчера?

— Ходил. Меня разбудил дождь.

— Чёртов дождь, — бормочет Хёнвон, хотя Минхёк подозревает, что тот злится на дождь не потому, что тот разбудил Ли.

— В любом случае, я видел его вчера ночью, — упоминает он так, будто это не самая важная новость, которой он мог, возможно, поделиться с другом.

— Кого?

— Что значит «кого»? Любовь всей моей жизни! Я говорил тебе, что у судьбы есть свои методы, — гордо ухмыляется Минхёк.

— А, и? Что случилось? Ты предложил ему встречаться? Вы целовались? Он здесь? — спрашивает Че, и Минхёк видит, как тот краем глаза косится в сторону комнаты Ли, и он только немного разочарован, что ничего из вышеперечисленного не произошло, но только чуть-чуть. Ему всегда нравилось медленное развитие событий, даже пусть это и слегка огорчало — быть так грубо проигнорированным прошлой ночью.

— Теперь я знаю его имя, — говорит он, и подбородок Хёнвона слегка отвисает.

— Его имя? И это всё?

— Маленькими шажками, друг мой, маленькими шажками, — заверяет Минхёк. Звёзды не подведут его.

— Ты ведёшь себя нелепо, — Хёнвон встаёт и идёт к раковине, чтобы сполоснуть чашку. — Его имя! С чего ты взял, что вообще ещё когда-либо встретишь его? И, пожалуйста, не говори о судьбе.

— Ну, он однозначно ходит в наш университет, потому что иначе его не было бы на вечеринке, так что мне просто нужно подождать и снова позволить судьбе сделать своё дело, и я встречу его бродящим по коридорам в мгновение ока.

Минхёк звучит настолько уверенным в себе, что у Хёнвона не хватает решимости сказать тому, что многие люди не из их университета часто ходят на вечеринки, устраиваемые студентами. И, честно говоря, это всего лишь временное увлечение, ему просто наскучит, и он найдёт кого-нибудь другого, кто будет любовью всей его жизни, когда поймёт, что больше не увидит этого парня ещё раз.

 

***

 

Третья их встреча происходит случайно. Не то чтобы первые две были запланированы, но этот раз точно неожиданный. В конце концов, Кихён не выглядел достаточно чувственным, чтобы заниматься творчеством, хоть Ли и не любил обобщать. Вспоминая их короткий разговор на вечеринке, Минхёк думает, что, может быть, Кихён из разряда злых художников, но висящие на стене изображения говорят совершенно об обратном. Здесь есть цветы, и закаты, и улыбающиеся люди.

Минхёка вообще не должно быть здесь, ему нужно писать доклад. Но по пути в библиотеку за материалом для работы он увидел группу людей, входящих в корпус факультета искусств, и он настолько любопытный, что просто не может уйти, не разузнав, в чём же дело. Он не ожидает, войдя в комнату, сразу увидеть висящий автопортрет Кихёна и, тем более, быть настолько шокированным его работами. Он не ожидает увидеть Кихёна нервно стоящим в углу, с улыбкой принимая поздравления от подходящих людей.

Минхёк решает, что не может просто вот так подойти к нему. После случившегося на вечеринке он не знает, что говорить и как себя вести. Он никогда не увлекался творчеством, но эти фотографии так красивы, что всё внутри него трепещет, и тот факт, что их автором является именно Кихён, только всё усугубляет.

Подходящий к нему первым Кихён является, пожалуй, самым неожиданным поворотом событий для Минхёка.

— Ты не выглядишь, как парень, часто захаживающий в галереи, — говорит он и слегка улыбается, и он действительно помнит его. Внезапно кажется, что Минхёк разучился говорить.

— Эти красивые, — он хочет врезать самому себе из-за того, как уклончиво это звучало, и если есть в этот момент что-то, что он хотел бы сказать, так это то, насколько ему действительно нравятся работы Кихёна, однако, он знает, что не может сейчас найти для этого подходящих слов.

— Спасибо, — Кихён благодарно улыбается, и Минхёк думает, что растает прямо здесь и сейчас. Он на самом деле получает улыбку от Кихёна, не просто её отблеск, когда она предназначена кому-то другому. Эта улыбка только для него. И внезапно Минхёку мало, и он хочет, чтобы это произошло ещё раз. И ещё. И ещё миллион раз.

Они стоят так около минуты, в тишине, и он хочет сказать что-нибудь умное. Он хочет донести до Кихёна, что им суждено быть вместе, так, чтобы не испугать его, и его сводит с ума факт, что ни одного другого слова, кроме как «прекрасный», не приходит ему на ум при взгляде на Кихёна.

Наконец, Кихён вздыхает:

— Я лучше пойду. Я должен… ну, знаешь, говорить с людьми, — Минхёк хочет остановить его, но не может, так что он просто улыбается и кивает. Он даёт Кихёну уйти, грустный от того, что им нужно разделиться, но довольный осознанием того, что имеет место быть настоящий прогресс, пусть они и обменялись всего парой слов.

Звёзды на его стороне, и он знает это, ему просто нужно ещё раз научиться говорить.

 

***

 

Иногда, только иногда, Минхёку одиноко. Он редко бывает один, и у него много замечательных друзей, но, сидя сейчас на диване, пока Чангюн и Чжухон диджеят и притворяются, что не влюблены друг в друга, а Хёнвон сидит на коленях Хосока, будто на диване не достаточно места для них всех, он просто думает, что, может быть, он немного более одинок, чем ему всегда казалось. Он не чувствует себя белой вороной, не совсем. Но он чувствует себя слегка не к месту в моменты, подобные этому.

По правде, он не мог перестать думать о Кихёне, и в этот раз это были не какие-то иррациональные «я влюблён в этого парня, с которым даже толком не разговаривал» мысли. Он не может перестать думать о том, как он улыбнулся ему, как улыбка отражалась в его глазах, как довольно он выглядел там, окружённый своими работами; он не может перестать думать о его фотографиях; не может перестать думать о том, что он должен был сделать что-то, что-то сказать. Он не может перестать думать об одиночестве, потому что не может перестать думать об отношениях с ним.

Он знает, что это глупо, что он не знает его, что он не влюблён в него, но каждый раз, закрывая глаза, он видит его улыбающееся лицо, и его сердце тает вновь.

— Минхёк? Ты с нами? — голос Хосока вытягивет его из мыслей.

— Да, прости, я просто задумался.

— Ох, пожалуйста, не говори мне, что ты снова думаешь о том парне, — тянет Хёнвон, закатывая глаза, чем заставляет Хосока легко ткнуть его в бок.

— Отстань от него.

— Подожди, о каком парне? — спрашивает Чжухон, садясь на пол перед Минхёком.

— Он влюблён, — для эффекта Хёнвон делает паузу. — Снова, — и затем закатывает глаза. Хосок ещё раз тыкает в него.

— О, и кто счастливчик? — теперь очередь Чангюна спрашивать, ложась на пол, головой на колени Чжухона, пока старший рассеяно запускает пальцы в его волосы.

— Парень, которого он встретил в кофейне, а потом ещё раз на вечеринке, — отвечает Хёнвон прежде, чем Ли успевает вставить слово, и Минхёк пристально смотрит на него:

— Могу я ответить? — Хёнвон на это пожимает плечами.

— Я ещё тогда ходил посмотреть на выставку его фотографий, и он был действительно милым, — говорит он, как бы между делом, словно это не величайшее, что когда-либо с ним случалось, словно он не буквально умирает изнутри при одном лишь воспоминании об этом.

— Ты нам этого не рассказывал! — встрепенается Хосок.

— Это случилось вчера, — говорит он, пожимая плечами, и затем встаёт, чтобы взять себе ещё пива.

— Ты разговаривал с ним? — спрашивает Хосок, пододвигая Хёнвона на своих коленях так, чтобы он мог лучше видеть Минхёка.

— Ага, он был милым.

— Вы продолжаете случайно сталкиваться, возможно, вы действительно предначертаны звёздами, — Хосок целует Хёнвона в плечо, говоря это, и нежно ему улыбается.

Минхёк надеется, что Хосок прав.

 

***

 

Минхёк видит Кихёна ещё несколько раз, прежде чем они вновь говорят. Дело в том, что ему немного страшно. Это странно, потому что избегать разговора с миленьким парнем, который ему нравится, совсем не в стиле Минхёка, но есть что-то в Кихёне, что Ли не до конца понятно, и Минхёк никогда не любил чего-то не понимать. Так что каждый раз, видя его идущим в кампус, он поворачивает в другую сторону. Однажды он даже попытался спрятаться за Хёнвоном. Хорошо, что Кихён не видел этого.

На дворе солнечный полдень, и у него проект, который нужно сделать до следующего понедельника, но вместо работы в темноте и тесноте своей комнаты, он решает пойти в кофейню, сесть около окна и, по крайней мере, наслаждаться солнцем. Он не ожидает, что большинство студентов последует его примеру, так что, когда он видит сидящего за одним из его любимых столиков Кихёна, то решает, что звёзды пытаются намекнуть ему, и что ему следует прекратить быть трусливым котёнком.

— Хей. Привет, извини, — его голос хриплый, словно из его рта не вылетало и слова как минимум год. Кихён поднимает взгляд от своего ноутбука.

— О, — роняет он, его губы складываются в идеальную окружность.

— Извини, я… Ты не против, если я сяду? Я просто хочу заняться проектом, но здесь нет свободных мест, — он морщится, чувствуя себя самым косноязычным человеком во всём заведении и, вероятно, во всей вселенной.

— Ага, конечно, садись, — он не улыбается, и Минхёк не очень знает, что об этом думать. Может, Ли раздражает его, может, он слишком погружён в работу, может, это просто обычное его поведение.

Минхёк садится и достаёт из сумки ноутбук. Он начинает работать, время от времени отпивая кофе и не прекращая хмуриться. Он не знает, сколько проходит времени, но, когда он поднимает взгляд, Кихён пристально смотрит на него, его руки скрещены.

— Ты серьёзно не собираешься говорить со мной? — Минхёк сбит с толку. Этот парень перешёл от нежелания говорить Минхёку своё имя к этому, и всё, чего это стоило Минхёку, — один раз сходить на выставку его работ.

— Я не хотел отвлекать тебя, — нерешительно отвечает он, чувствуя, что может проебать и этот шанс в любой момент.

— Хорошо, не хотел мешать тебе, — Кихён говорит, пренебрежительно маша рукой, будто не он только что провёл неизвестно сколько времени, пялясь на Минхёка, думая, что тот игнорирует его намеренно.

— Нет. Ты не помешал. Мне, на самом деле, нужен перерыв, — Минхёк отвечает так быстро, что сам этому удивляется. И не важно, что его проекту до завершения, как до Луны пешком, и перерыв — последнее, в чём он нуждается.

— О, хорошо, я тоже. Редактирование может быть такой нудятиной, — он улыбается, и Минхёк немного умирает внутри.

— Ты сам редактируешь свои фотографии? — спрашивает он и хочет похлопать самого себя по спине, потому что он пользуется словами в правильном порядке и ведёт диалог.

— Да, это вообще для одного из моих предметов, — Кихён пожимает плечами, и Минхёк не может перестать думать, что его вопросы он находит ещё более скучными, чем редактирование.

— Это круто, — он кивает, и снова понятия не имеет, что говорить.

— Так на каком ты факультете?

Такой простой вопрос занимает у Минхёка слишком много времени для ответа, по большей части потому, что он уже готов взорваться из-за волнительной ситуации. Кихёну действительно интересно, или он просто старается быть вежливым?

— Астрономии. А ты? — он хочет впечатать ладонь в лицо в ту же секунду, как вопрос срывается с языка.

Кихён только смеётся, видимо не обеспокоенный очевидным вопросом.

— Фотографии.

Минхёк на сто процентов уверен, что так и звучит смех ангелов, и не может поверить, что когда-то подумал, что этот парень может быть злым или грубым, или что-то помимо замечательного.

Они немного говорят, по большей части о колледже и заданиях, а затем возвращаются к работе, пока не начинает темнеть, и Кихён не говорит, что ему пора идти.

— Было приятно, — говорит он вместо прощания, и Минхёк может придумать тысячи других наречий, но он всегда будет использовать «приятно», если оно связано с Кихёном.

 

***

 

Дремать на диване не лучшая идея, когда твоим сожителем является Хёнвон. Он, может, и выглядит, как макаронина, но уж точно не настолько же лёгкий, так что, когда он прыгает сверху на Минхёка, чтобы разбудить его, Ли чувствует каждый грамм веса Че.

— Ты не сказал мне, что ходил на свидание, — говорит Хёнвон, растрёпывая его волосы.

— Потому что я не ходил, — отвечает Минхёк, пусть это и получается немного приглушённо, так как его лицо вжато в диван.

— Я слышал другое, — он закатывает глаза на дразнящий тон друга, хотя это и остаётся вне поля зрения Хёнвона из-за их текущей позиции, так что Минхёк сильно старается звучать раздражённо, пусть его голос и звучит забавно.

— Ты неправильно слышал, — его сосед, видимо, заметил, что он не очень доволен, потому что он садится, всё ещё на Минхёке, но по крайней мере Ли теперь способен двигать головой и верхней частью своего тела. — Я пошёл в кофейню. Всё было занято, Кихён был там, я спросил, могу ли сесть вместе с ним, он сказал, что да, мы оба работали в тишине, затем он ушёл. Всё.

— Но Хосок сказал, что видел вас вместе смеющимися! — Хёнвон нахмурился и надулся, и если бы Минхёк не был таким добросердечным, он бы просто ударил Че и сказал бы перестать доставать его всем этим, но Ли очень слаб, когда дело касается его соседа, пусть он и никогда не признается в этом ему самому.

— Мы, может, и поговорили немного, но это было не свидание.

Хёнвон обдумывает это пару секунд. Минхёк ждёт, слишком усталый, чтобы объяснять ему ещё что-либо.

— Окей, — говорит он, встаёт и идёт к себе в комнату.

Ли не думал о встрече с Кихёном как о свидании, но теперь эта мысль не хочет убираться из его головы.

Минхёк благодарит свою счастливую звезду за соседа, который так хорошо понимает его. Ему нужно время, чтобы всё обдумать и собраться, чтобы он смог найти способ заставить Кихёна влюбиться в него так же сильно, как, кажется, влюбился он сам.

 

***

 

Каким-то образом это становится постоянным: Минхёк и Кихён случайно встречаются в этой кофейне и работают, делая перерывы на разговоры. Минхёк больше не смущён или взволнован (по крайней мере, не в той степени, чтобы быть не в состоянии составить связное предложение). Ему легко, когда он рядом с Кихёном, и что, что его сердце увеличивается в десятикратном размере всякий раз, когда Кихён улыбается, и эта улыбка достигает его глаз? И что, что он чувствует бабочек в животе каждый раз, когда слышит его смех? Это нормально, рано или поздно он разберётся с этим. В конце концов, они предписаны друг другу звёздами, и нет причин торопить события.

 

***

 

Рождественские каникулы не за горами, и Минхёк не может перестать думать о том, что он не будет видеть Кихёна целых две недели. Его сердце болит, и он начинает думать, что был прав с самого начала, когда сказал всем, что Кихён другой. Он сказал это, лишь чтобы добавить драмы, как делал всегда, завидев милого парня, но сейчас… сейчас он не так уверен.

— Это будет так странно, — внезапно говорит Кихён, не поднимая взгляда от своего компьютера.

— Что будет странно? — спрашивает Минхёк. Ему плевать, что его прервали посреди предложения, — это всё равно не важно, ведь он уже забыл, что собирался написать. Очень мало того, что может волновать Минхёка больше, чем нечто, что Кихён хочет ему сказать.

— Не видеть тебя, — он всё ещё не смотрит на него, и Минхёк рад, потому что иначе он бы стал свидетелем тому, как цвет его лица сравнялся с цветом помидоров.

— Ага, — прошло уже два месяца, а Минхёк всё ещё иногда не в состоянии найти слова.

— Если честно, когда мы впервые встретились, я подумал, что ты был такой занозой. Ты показался мне слишком энергичным, слишком ярким. Не могу поверить, что так привык к тебе.

Минхёк не очень уверен, как реагировать на эти слова. Это хорошо? Это плохо? Он перегнул палку? Ненавидит ли его Кихён глубоко внутри?

— Ага, извини за это. Иногда я, наверно, выхожу за рамки, — он чувствует себя виновато? Должен ли он чувствовать себя виноватым? Он ненавидит тот факт, что Кихён до сих пор может так сильно смутить его.

— Нет, я рад, что ты сделал это. Иногда мне сложно заводить друзей, так что это хорошо. Определённо хорошо, — Кихён улыбается той улыбкой, и Минхёк думает, что больше не может убежать от этого. Он облажался, он влюблён. И дело в том, что, судя по тому, что только что сказал Кихён, он не чувствует того же к нему.

Может быть, они не предначертаны звёздами.

 

***

 

Он скучает по нему. Он скучает по его улыбке. Его смеху. Его милой морщинке между бровями, когда он хмурится. По тому, как полностью преображается его лицо, стоит ему на чём-то сосредоточиться. Он так сильно по нему скучает.

Он только что вернулся из дома, и Хёнвон должен скоро приехать, и его чемодан до сих пор на полу около двери, но он не может заставить себя сдвинуться со своего места на диване. Он провёл все каникулы, скучая по Кихёну, и по возвращении, кажется, начал скучать по нему ещё сильнее, и ему всё ещё нужно решить, что делать с этой влюблённостью.

— О-ох, неужели ты так скучал по мне? — спрашивает Хёнвон, стоит ему открыть дверь и увидеть лицо Минхёка.

— Заткнись, — говорит Минхёк, не двигаясь, — не по тебе.

— А, верно, любовь всей твоей жизни, — Хёнвон закатывает глаза и несёт свою сумку в комнату. Минхёк ничего не отвечает. — Ладно, что не так? — спрашивает он, вернувшись, садясь рядом с ним.

— Я думаю… И я предельно серьёзен сейчас, без херни. Я думаю, что, возможно, я действительно люблю его, — признаётся Минхёк, избегая взгляда Хёнвона.

— Любишь типа… влюблён? — спрашивает Хёнвон. Минхёк закрывает лицо руками. Он поверить не может, что этот разговор действительно сейчас происходит. Это ощущается слишком реальным, чтобы быть комфортным, и он бы забрал слова назад и сказал, что это шутка, и он просто драматизирует, если бы не был так озадачен собственными чувствами, и правда не нуждался бы в помощи с их разбором.

— Может быть? Как ты вообще узнал об этом? — его голос приглушён руками, но всё ещё слышен.

— Ты просто знаешь. Я сразу знал, — Хёнвон улыбается, но Минхёк знает, что эта улыбка предназначена не ему.

— Это нечестно. У тебя наимилейшая, самая тошнотворно-приторная любовная история в мире.

— Её половина — твоя вина, — Хёнвон кидает на него секундный взгляд, после чего возвращается к своему глупому, влюблённому лицу.

— Прекрати уже, — Минхёк закатывает глаза. — А теперь к моим баранам. Даже если бы я был влюблён, где очень большое «если», Кихён определённо не любит меня, так что на этом всё, я в дерьме.

— Откуда тебе знать? — спрашивает Хёнвон, и Минхёк начинает кататься по дивану, как капризный ребёнок.

— Я просто знаю. Я чувствую это, я вижу это, окей?

— Окей, — Хёнвон тянется к Минхёку, чтобы заставить того прекратить вертеться, и Минхёк наконец усаживается рядом с ним.

— Возможно, мне просто стоит прекратить видеться с ним, — еле слышно говорит Минхёк. Может, скажи он это громче, это бы значило, что он действительно рассматривает этот вариант, и он не уверен, сможет ли он выдержать подобное развитие событий.

— Думаешь, это поможет?

— Я не знаю, — Минхёк так запутался, так чертовски запутался. Он никогда не был в ситуации, подобной этой. Он всегда знает, где находится он сам, и где находится другой человек (или, по крайней мере, в большинстве случаев). Всё всегда так понятно для него.

 

***

 

У Минхёка не совсем подходящее настроение для вечеринки, но в этот раз диджеем выступает Чжухон, и он обещал прийти. И, возможно, Хосок прав: для него самым лучшим сейчас будет именно ходить развлекаться — освежить голову или, хотя бы, заглушить очень громкие, очень раздражающие мысли алкоголем.

Он пьёт второе пиво, когда видит его. Он правда не ожидал увидеть здесь Кихёна, и он не может поверить, насколько нереально видеть его вне кофейни, с волосами, уложенными так, что его лоб открыт, и в чёрной рубашке с прорезями на всех необходимых местах. Кихён прислонился к стенке и разговаривает с Хёну и каким-то другим парнем, и у него словно есть какой-то магнит для Минхёка, потому что он идёт прямиком к нему.

Кихён смеётся над чем-то, что говорит тот другой парень, и это причиняет боль несколько больше, чем Минхёк ожидал. Как бы он ни любил смех Кихёна, он понимает, что он эгоист, и не хочет, чтобы Кихён смеялся из-за кого-то ещё. Он делает два шага назад и, возможно, рассматривает вариант бегства, когда Кихён замечает его и улыбается так широко, что Минхёк хочет свалить внезапное головокружение на алкоголь, но он ещё не выпил достаточно.

— Привет! — кричит он, подходя ближе (хотя, он начинает думать, что никогда не будет настолько близко, насколько хочет того).

— Минхёк! Привет! — он никогда не видел такого жизнерадостного Кихёна, и ему нравится это. Ещё ему нравится, как звучит его имя, срывающееся с этих губ, и ему необходимо прекратить думать про слово «нравится» рядом с Кихёном, иначе он может сказать что-нибудь не то, что уже нельзя будет забрать обратно. — Ты ведь знаешь Хёну, да?! И это Юнги! — он представляет ему парня, который улыбается Ли уголком рта.

— Приятно познакомиться! — приветствует он, и уже собирается продолжить с любезностями, когда чувствует, как рука Кихёна берёт его собственную, и если раньше он чувствовал головокружение, то теперь он готов упасть в обморок.

— Обожаю эту песню! — говорит Кихён, вытягивая его на импровизированный танцпол, двое друзей оставлены позади.

Минхёк никогда не был настолько неловким на танцполе, но когда Кихён отпускает его руку и начинает танцевать, он не может заставить себя двигаться. Он в некоем подобии транса, вызванного тем, как двигается тело Кихёна под ритм. Он смеётся, и пусть музыка слишком оглушительная, чтобы слышать это, одного вида достаточно, чтобы Ли почувствовал слабость в коленях. И когда в какой-то момент песни Кихён снова берёт его за руку и начинает танцевать вместе с ним, лучше точно не становится.

— Я думал, ты любил танцевать, — шепчет Кихён ему на ухо, и Минхёк тяжело сглатывает, чувствуя его дыхание на коже.

— Я думал, ты не любил, — ухитряется он ответить, его голос охрип. Он никогда не чувствовал такой жажды, которую чувствует сейчас.

— Люблю, когда достаточно выпью, — он настолько близко к его уху, его губы задевают мочку, и Минхёку раньше не приходилось прилагать столько усилий, чтобы стоять.

— О, так ты весёлый, когда пьяный, — он сожалеет об этом поддразнивании, потому что Кихён смеётся, и он так близко, и его смех — лучшее, что Минхёк когда-либо слышал, и он сейчас растает прямо посреди танцпола.

— Не все мы можем быть самым ярким светом в комнате двадцать четыре на семь, — если бы Минхёк был на каплю более пьян, он бы без лишних раздумий поцеловал бы его прямо здесь и сейчас. Но он не выпил столько, в отличие от Кихёна, и он не совсем уверен в том, что происходит, и что ему следует делать дальше. Так что он не делает ничего. Он просто продолжает танцевать, пока играет песня, и затем Кихён отпускает его, идя за новыми стаканами.

Минхёк хочет, чтобы он остался. Он хочет держать Кихёна и поцеловать его, и сказать ему, что он весёлый и красивый, и великолепный, но он чертовски боится действовать на поводу у своих чувств, и заставить Кихёна обо всём пожалеть, как только он протрезвеет. Он знает, что сейчас неподходящее время, и не хочет всё испортить. Так что он смотрит, как Кихён протанцовывает себе путь обратно к друзьям, и ничего не делает.

Ему нужен стакан. Или два. Или тысяча.

 

***

 

Минхёк входит в комнату Хёнвона без стука. Он знает, что Хосок здесь, но он также знает, что они не занимаются всякой непотребщиной, потому что у них есть правила, и эти двое должны предупреждать его заранее, чтобы он оставлял их наедине (не то чтобы Минхёка волновало, просто они могут быть очень громкими, и он может услышать много того, что оставит ему шрам на всю жизнь).

— Окей, мне нужна ваша помощь, — говорит он, садясь на стул Хёнвона у стола и разворачиваясь.

— О, он врывается, прося о помощи, не преподнося никаких подарков, прерывая наши очень важные дела, — драматично говорит Хёнвон, откладывая книгу, которую читал до этого.

— Прости меня, но моя дружба — лучший подарок, что ты когда-либо получал, так что как-то так, — отвечает Минхёк, притворяясь оскорблённым.

— Хосок — лучший подарок, что я когда-либо получал, хотя, думаю, ты близок ко второму месту, — Хёнвон нежно смотрит на Хосока и целует его, пока Минхёк изображает тошноту.

— Внимание на меня, пожалуйста, — ноет Минхёк прежде, чем его друзья решат углубиться в поцелуи, и ему придётся покинуть комнату.

— Что не так? — спрашивает Хосок.

— В общем, я наткнулся на Кихёна на вечеринке, — он делает паузу, позволяя друзьям вставить свои комментарии, но они просто смотрят на него, ожидая продолжения, — и он был пьян, и мы танцевали, и я в замешательстве.

Хосок и Хёнвон переглядываются, и, по мнению Минхёка, ответ занимает у них слишком много времени, даже если прошла всего секунда.

— Почему ты в замешательстве? — наконец спрашивает Хёнвон.

— Из-за него! Я не знаю, он такой дружелюбный в чисто дружеском плане, когда мы проводим время в кофейне, и прошлой ночью он был дружелюбен, но однозначно не по-дружески, но я не знаю, говорил ли за него выпитый алкоголь или… знаете, дать себе слабину или типа того, — к концу у него не хватает дыхания, и это не только из-за того, насколько быстро он говорил.

— Может, ты мог бы просто поговорить с ним? — неуверенно предлагает Хосок.

— И что мне ему сказать? «Эй, я люблю тебя, ты любишь меня?» Я не могу сделать это! — у Минхёка настолько расстроенный голос, что он даже немного жалеет сам себя.

— Не так. Ты можешь осторожно спросить у него о вечеринке, и проследить за его реакцией или ещё что, — Хосок пожимает плечами, словно пойти и спросить Кихёна о прошлой ночи так просто, в то время как Минхёк даже думать нормально не может при одном воспоминании о том, как близко его губы были к его мочке уха, и как его рука ощущалась в его собственной.

— Не знаю, смогу ли сделать это, — он чувствует себя таким крошечным. Он всегда в курсе всего, но это ново и страшно, и он ненавидит это.

— Или ты с ним разговариваешь, или ждёшь, пока он сделает что-нибудь. Выбор небольшой.

Также Минхёк ненавидит, когда его друзья правы.

 

***

 

Проходит целая неделя, прежде чем Минхёк возвращается в кофейню, и, когда он наконец принимает решение вернуться, он всё ещё понятия не имеет, что ему делать. Он думает, что или звёзды подскажут ему, или он просто сбежит. Но, как оказывается, ему не надо делать ничего, потому что в этот день Кихён не приходит. И на следующий день, и ещё через один.

Минхёк сидит за их обычным столом, ноутбук включён, и он пытается работать, но проходят дни, а Кихён и не думает появляться, Минхёк думает, что ему придётся всё бросить, потому что нет ни шанса, что он сможет выполнить задания, если продолжит тоскливо смотреть на дверь.

Через две недели Минхёк теряет всю надежду. Теперь он знает ответы на все свои вопросы даже без необходимости спрашивать.

В этот раз звёзды однозначно одурачили его.

 

***

 

— О, слава богу, он не двигался уже несколько часов, — слышно Минхёку, что говорит Хёнвон кому бы то ни было по ту сторону двери. Ему не кажется, что он делает что-то неправильное. Он просто лежит лицом в диван, грустит, это не должно никому мешать.

— Бро, что стряслось? — спрашивает Чжухон, поднимая ноги Ли, чтобы сесть, кладя их себе на колени.

— Ничего, — голос Минхёка приглушён диваном и тем фактом, что он не особо-то старается говорить. Теперь он грустный и раздражённый, потому что он не нуждается в том, чтобы Хёнвон приглашал всех их друзей в квартиру, чтобы закатить ему вечеринку жалости. Он вполне в состоянии справиться с этим самостоятельно, огромное спасибо.

— Ну давай, ты можешь поговорить с нами, — встревает Хосок со своего места на полу.

— Я не хочу говорить, окей? — отвечает Минхёк, слегка поворачивая голову, чтобы хоть как-то видеть друзей.

— Хандрить для тебя сейчас — это худший вариант. Тебе следует гулять, веселиться! — Чжухон поднимает руки в воздух и устраивает мини-танец, что только сильнее раздражает Минхёка.

— Слушайте, я не хочу говорить, я не хочу гулять. Мне грустно, окей? Знаю, что для вас, влюблённых голубков, это сложно понять, но что есть, то есть, — он даже не замечает, что встал, пока он уже не на полпути к своей комнате, он серьёзно не в настроении слушать, как Чжухон и Чангюн возражают, что они не влюблённые голубки, или чтобы получать взгляды, полные жалости, от Хосока и Хёнвона, так что он просто продолжает идти и захлопывает дверь достаточно громко, чтобы до них дошло, что он просто хочет быть в одиночестве.

 

***

 

Жизнь с грустным Минхёком стала для каждого значительно более мрачной. Вот почему Хёнвон попросил друзей прийти, чтобы вместе суметь найти решение этой ситуации и заставить солнце сиять вновь.

— Дорогие мои, мы собрались сегодня здесь, чтобы обсудить личную жизнь Минхёка, — шутит Чжухон, и Хёнвон еле может усмехнуться. Он должен был знать, что не сможет веселиться, пока его лучший друг где-то там, и ему хреново. К счастью, Чжухон чувствует общее странное настроение и замолкает.

— Мне кажется, у нас есть два варианта, — он думает, что легче будет просто закончить с этим. Предложить план кажется лучшим выходом, чтобы дать Хёнвону надежду, что он сможет помочь его лучшему другу. — Или мы помогаем ему заполучить этого парня, или мы помогаем ему забыть его.

— Не думаю, что у нас это получится, — жалуется Чангюн, и Хёнвон кидает на него тяжёлый взгляд. Его слова совсем не помогают.

— Я думаю, что мы точно можем уговорить Кихёна дать ему шанс, — вставляет Хосок прежде, чем Хёнвон успевает сказать что-то. — Основываясь на том, что он рассказывал нам о том, что случилось на вечеринке, я на сто процентов уверен, что Кихёну нравится Минхёк, но он, наверно, по каким-то причинам боится. Им просто нужно поговорить.

— Хорошо, но разве Минхёк не весь такой угрюмый из-за того, что Кихён перестал приходить на их учебные свидания или чем бы они там ни были? — спрашивает Чжухон.

— Да, но, может, они могли бы встретиться где-нибудь в другом месте, — отвечает Чангюн, глядя на Хёнвона, словно извиняясь за свой прошлый комментарий.

— Но где? — спрашивает Хёнвон наполовину у самого себя, наполовину у друзей.

— Ну, день рождения Чангюна на следующей неделе, — предлагает Хосок, и внезапно его глаза загораются так, как делают каждый раз, когда ему в голову приходит идея, кажущаяся ему просто великолепной.

— И? — Чангюн кидает на него непонимающий взгляд.

— Ты можешь устроить вечеринку.

— Но я не знаю Кихёна, — пожалуй, Чангюн выглядит ещё более запутавшимся.

— Но кто-то может привести его на вечеринку, — говорит Хосок, пальцы пистолетом указывают на младшего в группе, и Хёнвон хмурится, потому что что-то не сходится.

— Кто? — наконец спрашивает худощавый парень.

— Хёну. Я попрошу его, скажу, что это во имя любви. Он добряк, он поможет, — объясняет Хосок.

— Пожалуй, звучит как неплохой план. Но могу я спросить, кто такой этот Хёну? — спрашивает Чжухон то, что, кажется, интересует всю группу.

— Парень, с которым я тренируюсь, и который по совпадению оказался другом Кихёна, — пожимает плечами Вонхо.

— Ты знаком с парнем, который дружит с Кихёном, и ты никогда не говорил об этом Минхёку? — Хёнвон никогда не был более потрясён тем, что сделал его парень.

— Я не хотел, чтобы Минхёк постоянно доставал меня просьбами порасспрашивать его о Кихёне, окей? Вы знаете, каким Минхёк становится, когда ему понравился какой-нибудь парень. Хотя, как бы то ни было, лучше бы я сказал ему. Возможно, он не оказался бы в подобной ситуации, если бы я рассказал ему, что знаком с Хёну, — Хосок кажется немного смущённым этим, и Хёнвон правда просто хочет встать и поцеловать его в нос, и сказать ему, как сильно любит, но, пожалуй, это может подождать.

— Так ты думаешь, что сможешь уговорить этого Хёну помочь? — спрашивает вместо этого Хёнвон.

— Более чем, — Хосок кивает.

— Хорошо, тогда всё решено. Нам просто надо спланировать эту вечеринку, — Чангюн видит полные решимости взгляды друзей и думает, что он не против устроить себе на день рождения вечеринку, если это поможет Минхёку. Не то чтобы кого-то интересовало его мнение.

 

***

 

Чангюн не тот человек, который устраивает вечеринки на свои дни рождения, и Минхёк не может поверить, что друг выбрал именно этот год, чтобы закатить гулянку, когда это последнее, что хотел бы посетить Ли. В отличие от остальных событий, на которые его приглашали ранее, это он пропустить не может, если только, конечно, не хочет быть награждён титулом «Худший друг года», а он не может этого допустить. Сейчас только январь, и эта награда интересна, только если есть хоть какое-то соревнование за неё в течение года.

Так что он одевается, дожидается, пока Хосок и Хёнвон закончат что бы там они ни делали, о чём узнавать у него желания совершенно нет, хватает пальто и следует за ними в квартиру Чангюна и Чжухона. Он старается не смотреть на идущих в паре шагов впереди друзей. Он заметил, что в последнее время они стараются меньше касаться друг друга и показывать любовь перед ним, но даже просто видеть, как они идут рука в руке, разговаривают, улыбаются друг другу, заставляет его сердце болеть. Он любит их, и любит, что они так счастливы, но также он не может перестать им завидовать.

Они, конечно, первые гости. Они должны помочь подготовить всё, но Минхёк также принимает это как шанс добраться до алкоголя прежде остальных. Он показывает отличную сноровку, помогая двигать диван с пивом в руке, и, кажется, никто ничего не имеет против, когда он решает взять несколько бутылок и усесться на этот самый диван.

Через несколько минут начинают приходить люди. Он знает большинство из них, и он мог бы запросто встать и поговорить с ними, и попробовать повеселиться, но новый он, грустный он, довольствуется перспективой пить до отключки и больше никогда не разговаривать с кем бы то ни было.

И до этого момента его план идёт гладко. Он выпил уже четыре пива, и ему почти кажется, что он сможет перестать чувствовать, но затем дверь снова открывается, и заходит Хёну. Нечто сродни электрического тока прошибает Минхёка, его сердце теперь бьётся значительно быстрее, чем прежде, и он закрывает глаза, потому что не хочет знать, пришёл ли Кихён вместе с ним, но он не может выдержать незнания. Но видеть нечего. Хёну пришёл один. Ли удивлён увидеть Хосока, подходящего и приветствующего Хёну, словно старого друга, и Минхёк хмурится. Он не знал, что они знакомы.

Без разницы. Ему плевать.

Он идёт за своим пятым пивом и очень старается, чтобы ему было плевать, но не может. Ему так не плевать. И он так боится того, что Кихён появится. Он не знает, что будет делать, если он появится. Он пытается убедить себя, что у Кихёна нет причин, чтобы появляться, он бы пришёл с Хёну, и если он этого не сделал, то сам он не покажется. Он продолжает повторять самому себе: «Он не придёт, он не придёт, он не придёт», — словно мантру. Но спустя две секунды он встаёт и покидает квартиру, потому что возможность, не важно насколько маленькая, встретить Кихёна пугает его до чёртиков.

 

***

 

Минхёку не очень знаком район Чжухона, так как они обычно тусуются на квартире Минхёка и Хёнвона, но он не может остаться на вечеринке, не зная, покажется ли Кихён или нет. Оба варианта равноценно ужасны. Если Кихён покажется, то это будет значит, что Минхёку придётся увидеть его, и он не уверен, сможет ли его сердце выдержать это; но если он не покажется, Минхёк знает, он бы провёл остаток ночи, прожигая глазами дыру в двери, дожидаясь его, и он уже достаточно времени провёл за этим занятием в кофейне. Так что лучший план, на который он в данный момент способен, — это просто побродить по округе и подышать свежим воздухом (потому что он знает, что прямо сейчас очистить сознание невозможно).

Он уже слишком далеко, когда понимает, что забыл своё пальто. Количества алкоголя в его организме, кажется, было достаточно, чтобы ему было тепло, когда он только вышел, но начинает снежить, и это заставляет его подумать о том, чтобы вернуться. И он бы так и сделал, если бы не увидел карусель, освещённую тысячей маленьких огоньков по всей её поверхности. Он направляется к ней, и холод моментально забыт. Он чувствует, как огоньки, и лошади, и счастливые воспоминания детства с похожей на эту каруселью притягивают его. Он снова чувствует себя маленьким ребёнком, сидя на одной из лошадей, разве что он никогда не делал этого ночью, пока с неба падает снег. Это, должно быть, очень романтичная картина, он думает, но он всё ещё один, снова.

После нескольких минут холод начинает добираться до его костей, и он знает, что должен вернуться, если не хочет заболеть. Он уже готов встать, когда слышит первый щелчок, и он не подумал о том, что быть здесь в одиночестве может быть опасно, но теперь, когда он знает, что не один, он не может перестать думать о том, как легко было бы кому-то убить его здесь. Алкоголь в его крови также служит отличным топливом, подкидывающим тысячи разнообразных сценариев, в которых он может быть убит, что вряд ли кто-нибудь мог бы назвать полезным. Он слышит щелчок ещё раз, и он уверен, что уже покойник, но затем он видит его.

Здесь, в слишком большом пальто, что заставляет его выглядеть ещё более миниатюрным, чем он есть на самом деле, держащий свою камеру в закрытых перчатками руках, и надевший прелестнейшую шапочку в мире. Кихён.

Минхёк не уверен, не является ли он его галлюцинацией. Он слишком сосредоточен на фигуре Кихёна, приближающейся к нему, пытаясь выяснить, происходит ли всё на самом деле, или он отрубился и ударился головой, и это просто плод его воображения. Но, опять же, во сне не было бы так холодно, не так ли? Он зависает на мгновение, обдумывая эту мысль, но прежде чем ему удаётся понять, умер ли он уже, второй парень стоит напротив него, и это… очевидно, очень реалистично.

— Тебе разве не холодно? — спрашивает он, стоит ему оказаться около Минхёка.

— Меня согревает алкоголь, — отвечает Минхёк, хотя его голос дрожит. Он замёрз сильнее, чем думал.

— Понятно, — Кихён точно не верит ему.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спрашивает Минхёк. Он пытается не звучать агрессивно, но внезапно понимает, насколько зол. Почему Кихён ведёт себя так обычно, когда он явно игнорировал его неделями? Как смеет он появляться, выглядя так мило и спрашивая, холодно ли ему, словно он волнуется о Ли?

— Задание, — он показывает ему свою камеру. Кажется, он не понимает, насколько расстроен Минхёк.

— В пятницу вечером? — с неверием, написанным, вероятно, на всём его лице, Минхёк обнимает себя. Холод заставляет его выглядеть и звучать куда более уязвимым, чем ему бы того хотелось, и лёгкая смазанность его речи ничем не помогает. Кажется, алкоголь предаёт его так же, как сделали это звёзды.

— Его нужно сделать к понедельнику, — Кихён подходит к нему ближе.

— Но сейчас пятница, и сейчас ночь, и сейчас холодно, — Минхёк заметил, что Кихён придвинулся, но он не заметил, что тот оказался так близко, и он несильно пьян, сильно замёрз, и ещё сильнее озадачен, потому что он должен злиться. Ему следует злиться. Он хотел бы стоять, он хотел бы чувствовать себя более устойчиво, но у него внезапно кружится голова, и он не может сказать, вина ли это того, что он много выпил, или того, насколько близко находится Кихён. И он… очень близко.

— Я должен выполнить его ночью, — объясняет Кихён, и Минхёк может чувствовать его тёплое дыхание на своём лице, и если он чувствовал головокружение до этого, то теперь карусель словно действительно начала кружиться. Он больше не держится за лошадь так крепко, и внезапно он чувствует руки Кихёна на своих плечах, прежде чем он может упасть, и он рад, что не выставил себя полным дураком. Также он рад, что Кихён касается его, даже если он знает, что это только чтобы не дать ему навредить самому себе. Он хочет спросить его, могут ли они остаться так навсегда, но лицо Кихёна так близко к его собственному, что он не может связно думать.

— Ты с ним уже закончил? — его голос еле слышен, но Кихён всё ещё держит его, и он несильно пьян, и сильно замёрз, но к этому моменту ни чуточки не зол.

— Да, — Кихён кивает, и снежинки падают с его шапочки, и Минхёк не думает, что когда-либо видел нечто более красивое.

Минхёк тяжело сглатывает:

— Ты… эм, не хочешь пойти на вечеринку? Со мной?

— Да, — Кихён снова кивает, всё ещё невозможно близко, и Минхёк хочет сказать ему прекратить, потому что из-за него у Ли кружится голова.

— Окей, — Минхёк двигается, чтобы слезть с лошади, и Кихён медленно отпускает его, как только Ли встаёт на ноги, и, может, сейчас и холодно, но Минхёк думает, что никогда прежде его рука не была холоднее, чем после того момента, когда Кихён перестал касаться её.

Они пошли обратно в тишине, и, прежде чем они прошли полностью два квартала, Кихён внезапно останавливается.

— Что не так? — спрашивает Минхёк. Он дрожит и хочет дойти как можно быстрее.

— Иди сюда, — говорит Кихён, распахивая своё пальто.

— Что? — Минхёк довольно буквально примерзает к месту.

— Ты замёрзнешь до смерти, а это пальто достаточно большое для нас двоих.

Минхёк двигается медленно, но устраивается рядом с Кихёном, наслаждаясь теплом, подаренным пальто, но также рукой Кихёна вокруг его поясницы. Они вновь начинают идти, и это медленно, но Минхёк никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя теплее.

— Как получилось, что твоё пальто такое большое? — Кихён смеётся, и снежинки снова падают, и Минхёк уже на грани.

— Оно было Хёну, но он вырос из него, так что я взял его себе.

Минхёк кивает, проглатывая комментарий о том, каким милым и крошечным он выглядит в нём, и как он рад, что это пальто достаточно большое для них обоих. Он хочет сказать ему много вещей, но не говорит, и остаток пути они идут в тишине. Стоит им добраться до квартиры, он неохотно вылазит из своего уголка в пальто и нажимает на дверной звонок.

Дверь открывает Хёнвон, и он выглядит настолько удивлённым увидеть их вместе, что не может даже говорить, так что первым, кто к ним обращается, является Хёну.

— О, Кихён, ты пришёл. Сделал тот идеальный снимок, необходимый для твоего задания?

Минхёк не замечает, что, отвечая, Кихён смотрит на него:

— Думаю, да.

 

***

 

Минхёк ворочается в своей кровати. Опьянение спало, и он находится в том блаженном состоянии, перед тем, как ударит похмелье, так что он наконец-то в состоянии думать хотя бы наполовину здраво. Ночь явно пошла не так, как ожидалось. Новая встреча с Кихёном прошла не так, как он ожидал, по большей части потому, что он не ожидал её вовсе. Он должен был быть зол, и если не зол, то хотя бы раздражён; он не должен был сдаваться и, блять, идти бок о бок, деля одно хреново пальто на их плечах, и затем идти на грёбаную вечеринку, и танцевать, и смеяться вместе, словно последних нескольких недель вообще не было.

И настоящей проблемой во всём этом является то, что он не уверен в том, что что-то действительно случилось. Может быть, у Кихёна есть чертовски весомая причина не появляться всё это время в кофейне. Может быть, он решил, что больше не любит кофе, хотя это отчасти смешно, потому что это заведение подаёт лучший горячий шоколад во всём кампусе; может быть, ему просто перестала нравиться эта кофейня; или, может быть, у него не было ноутбука, чтобы работать всё это время. Минхёк был очень эгоцентричен, думая, что причиной является именно он сам, и, возможно, Ли следует дать ему шанс объясниться, прежде чем выходить из себя. Не то чтобы он выходил из себя, по всей видимости, он не может злиться на Кихёна, не совсем.

Минхёку хочется, чтобы он мог пойти к Хёнвону, и пообниматься, и спросить его, как исправить все его проблемы, но Че проводит ночь у Хосока, так что он застрял, ворочаясь и думая в пустом общежитии. Он знает, что ему надо поговорить с Кихёном и напрямую спросить его, что у него на уме. Он знает, что это единственный путь положить конец этой запутанной ситуации. Но ему страшно. Он никогда не чувствовал чего-то подобного, и ему страшно, что, если что-то пойдёт не так, он будет сломлен без возможности восстановления.

 

***

 

Минхёк заходит в кофейню, и маленькая часть него надеется, что Кихёна здесь не будет. Сначала он его не видит, и думает, что, возможно, теперь им суждено натыкаться друг на друга, только когда один из них пьян, и, честно, это очень хитровыебнутый способ работы судьбы, но прямо сейчас он так напуган увидеть его, что это идея не так уж сильно ему не нравится.

Хотя, его теория довольно быстро умирает. Кихён сидит за другим столиком, но он здесь. В очках, ноутбуком на столе, мило хмурится. Сначала Минхёк покупает себе горячий шоколад. Он чувствует, как всё ускоряется его сердцебиение, и он знает, что только отсрочивает неизбежное, но ему нужна минутка, или две, или тысяча.

— Хей, — ничего не получится, думает он, как раз когда Кихён поднимает взгляд и улыбается ему. Ли садится, но он не принёс свой ноутбук, так что он не может притворится, что начал над чем-то работать, как если бы это была их обычная встреча.

— Привет, что нового? — говорит Кихён, и Минхёк знает, что это не нормально для его сердца — пропускать удар только потому, что он признал его присутствие.

— Да особо ничего, — за исключением того, что я здесь для того, чтобы, возможно, признаться, что по уши влюблён в тебя, но, ну знаешь, думает он, и на секунду он хочет, чтобы Кихён мог просто прочитать его мысли, чтобы они могли покончить с этим хождением вокруг да около. — А у тебя?

— Всё по-старому, просто работаю, — Кихён пожимает плечами и делает глоток кофе. Минхёк отражает его движения и в процессе обжигает язык очень, очень горячим шоколадом.

— Могу я посмотреть? — спрашивает он.

— Нет! — голос Кихёна подскакивает на октаву выше, и Минхёк хмурится. Миниатюрный парень откидывает волосы назад и нервно смеётся: — Ещё нет, я не закончил.

Минхёк кивает и делает второй глоток своего напитка, в этот раз медленно, удостоверяясь, что не ошпарится ещё раз. Несколько минут они так и сидят в тишине, пока он больше не может этого выносить.

— Почему ты не приходил сюда? Последние несколько недель? — наконец спрашивает Минхёк, и это могло звучать немного навязчиво и внезапно, но с его плеч словно сваливается огромный камень.

Кихён избегает его взгляда и вздыхает, пока Минхёк задерживает дыхание, надеясь на лучшее, но ожидая худшего.

— Мне нужно было кое в чём разобраться, — практически шепчет Кихён.

— В чём? — Минхёк теперь чувствует себя смелее. Он не сказал, что это было как-то связано с ним, это, вероятно, не было связано с ним, между ними всё нормально.

— Я не могу прямо сейчас сказать тебе, — взгляд Кихёна сосредоточен на его руках, сложенных у него на коленях, и Минхёк хочет знать больше, ему надо знать больше, но что-то подсказывает ему, что ему не следует спрашивать, не следует давить сильнее.

— Но ты же скажешь мне? — он хочет дотянуться и заставить его посмотреть на него, погладить его по щеке, и позволить им обоим чувствовать себя в безопасности, но он этого не делает.

— Да, — Кихён наконец поднимает глаза, и Минхёк мягко ему улыбается.

— Хорошо, — он кивает, и больше они не говорят. Минхёк пьёт свой горячий шоколад, и Кихён возвращается к своей работе, и у них всё в порядке, по-настоящему в порядке.

 

***

 

Из квартиры слышится музыка. Весёлая музыка. Та музыка, которую Минхёк раньше слушал. Хёнвон входит с осторожностью и не может поверить собственным глазам.

— Здравствуй, сосед, — приветствует его Минхёк с дивана, беззаботная улыбка на его лице, пока он жуёт чипсы, которые Хёнвон купил себе. Если бы это происходило в любой другой день, Хёнвон бы ворчал насчёт еды и границ, но прямо сейчас он еле может сдержать улыбку.

— Ты с кем-то переспал? — спрашивает он, поднимая бровь, оставляя сумку на полу. Минхёк смеётся, ярко, красиво, лучик солнца вернулся.

— Неа, — отвечает он, больше ничего не объясняя. — Хочешь чего-нибудь пить? — он встаёт и идёт к их мини-холодильнику, берёт две колы, затем одну протягивает Хёнвону.

— Серьёзно, что произошло?

— Я поговорил с Кихёном, и всё в порядке, у нас всё в порядке, — он рассеянно улыбается, напевая играющую в этот момент песню.

— В порядке в плане вы переспали? — Хёнвон счастлив, но всё ещё сбит с толку ситуацией, в которой только что оказался.

— Нет, в плане мы поговорили.

— Ты предложил ему встречаться? — серьёзно, почему не может Минхёк просто уже рассказать ему всю проклятую историю?

— Нет, мы поговорили. У нас всё в порядке, и на этом всё. У нас не было секса, я не предлагал ему встречаться, мы не вместе. Мы просто поговорили, на этом всё, — Минхёк говорит действительно медленно, как если бы говорил с маленьким ребёнком, и если бы Хёнвон не был так рад возвращению его счастливого и яркого лучшего друга, он бы, вероятно, ударил его.

— Так ты снова счастливый ты? — спрашивает он, просто чтобы удостовериться.

— Думаю, на данный момент, да.

 

***

 

Минхёк и Кихён возвращаются к своей старой повседневности: они ходят в кофейню, покупают свои напитки, садятся за их столик, работают и разговаривают.

Они оба безостановочно работали целый час, и Минхёк серьёзно не думает, что сможет напечатать ещё хоть одно слово, так что он сохраняет документ и закрывает ноутбук. Кихён смотрит на него и поднимает бровь. Минхёк терпеливо пьёт свой кофе, пока Кихён не повторяет за ним и не отставляет ноутбук в сторону.

— Мне скучно, — говорит Минхёк, надувая губы.

— Я вижу, — Кихён нежно ему улыбается. Минхёк никогда так сильно не хотел поцеловать его милый носик, как в этот самый момент.

— Можешь показать мне несколько фотографий? — спрашивает он, хлопая ресницами и невинно улыбаясь.

Кихён вздыхает и качает головой:

— Ты же знаешь, что не могу.

Это что-то новенькое. Раньше Кихён постоянно показывал ему его работы. Он спрашивал его мнение, объяснял, что он фанат негативного пространства*, и что ему нравится определённое освещение на его фотографиях и так далее, и пусть даже Минхёк понимал в фотографии очень мало, он ловил каждое слово Кихёна. И всё равно, с тех пор как они вернулись к своей старой рутине, он отказывается показывать Ли что-либо.

— О, да ладно, ну пожалуйста? — Минхёк надувает губы и строит свои лучшие щенячьи глазки, но Кихён только качает головой и мягко смеётся.

— Ты уверен, что на самом деле не щенок? — шутит он. — Очень скоро ты их увидишь.

— Не уверен на сто процентов. И когда же это будет? — охотно спрашивает Минхёк. Он устал ждать.

— На следующей неделе? У меня выставка в субботу. Ты, конечно, приглашён, — почему-то Кихён избегает его взгляда, но Минхёк улыбается так широко, что его щёки болят. Он не ожидал этого, но ему определённо нравится.

— Я буду первым, кто придёт, обещаю, — уверяет он.

— Я знал, что могу на тебя положиться, — Кихён мягко улыбается, и Минхёк чувствует, что в мире всё снова встало на свои места.

 

***

 

Суббота наступает очень медленно и всё равно слишком быстро. У Минхёка какое-то предчувствие насчёт выставки, так что он немного (абсолютно) в ужасе от того, что ему предстоит. Однако он готов к выходу за полчаса до него. Он терпеливо ждёт Хёнвона, который спросил, может ли он присоединиться, когда Ли упомянул мероприятие, и они вместе идут к художественному корпусу.

— У тебя всё нормально? Ты какой-то тихий, — Хёнвон озабоченно смотрит на Минхёка, и тот улыбается, чтобы уменьшить волнение друга.

— Я просто волнуюсь, — объясняет он, натянутая улыбка быстро сползает. Но он не хочет прямо сейчас об этом разговаривать, потому что это глупо. Он не знает, должно ли что-то случиться, и он не должен так серьёзно относиться к предчувствию, пусть даже и сильному.

— Я буду в порядке, не волнуйся, — Хёнвон оставляет тему, и Минхёк хочет войти так же уверенно, как его друг, но он чувствует себя таким маленьким, меньше, чем стоящий рядом с Хёну Кихён.

Они добрались быстрее, чем он ожидал, и… Чёрт, он же уже был на одной выставке Кихёна, почему тогда он так себя чувствует? Он позволяет Хёнвону вести его, и он немного рад, что друг выше него, и он может прятаться ещё некоторое время, чтобы приготовиться. Только после глубокого вдоха он заходит.

И первое, что видит Минхёк, — собственно лицо.

Здесь есть фотографии и других вещей: пейзажей, каких-то ещё людей, здесь даже есть фотография Хёну. Но взгляд Минхёка против его воли притягивают три самые большие фотографии. На всех них — он, и каким-то образом они словно отражают путешествие — путешествие их с Кихёном отношений, разве что одной из них он не может найти место.

На первой Минхёк находится там же, где он сейчас, — он пялится на фотографии, его рот широко открыт, глаза распахнуты. Он не понял тогда, что у Кихёна была камера с собой.

Вторая фотография запечатлела момент, который Минхёк даже не помнит, чтобы случался. Он в кампусе, смотрит вверх, улыбка на его лице, пока вокруг падают дождевые капли.

И третья снята в ночь на карусели. Он знал, что Кихён сделал фото, но это странно — видеть его сейчас. Она действительно красивая, пусть и немного грустная, видны все чувства, написанные на его лице. Он никогда больше не хочет чувствовать нечто подобное, хотя он и рад, что из этого получилось что-то хорошее.

Минхёк слышит знакомый щелчок, и, когда он поворачивается, он видит Кихёна в розовой рубашке, с волосами уложенными так, как больше всего нравится Минхёку. Как всегда, сердце Ли делает сальто из-за того, что он увидел Кихёна.

— Ты что, серьёзно пялишься на самого себя, словно ты самый красивый человек в мире? — спрашивает Кихён вместо приветствия, улыбка играет на его губах.

— Теперь ты действительно думаешь, что я произведение искусства, так что ты не можешь сказать, что я некрасивый, — отвечает он и улыбается так широко, что его щёки начинают болеть.

— Слушай, можем мы… поговорить после… — Кихён обводит рукой комнату, — выставки, — его глаза умоляют, словно он боится, что Минхёк откажет ему, и Ли интересно, знает ли Кихён, что он никогда не сможет сделать этого. Даже через миллион лет

— Да, пожалуйста, — говорит Минхёк, и его голос тоже звучит как-то отчаянно. Возможно, это просто их особенность — никогда не быть слишком уверенными в том, о чём думает другой. Это новое чувство для Минхёка, и он напуган, но оно также ему нравится.

 

***

 

Минхёк не просто ждёт окончания выставки Кихёна. Он осматривается, не жалея времени, чтобы насладиться каждой висящей на стенах фотографией. Весело то, что когда он был здесь в первый раз, он только поверхностно оценил, как прекрасны фотографии, и теперь, после всего проведённого с Кихёном времени, он наконец понимает их. Он провёл неисчисляемое количество дней, просто слушая, как Кихён говорит обо всём этом, и пусть в те моменты было чувство, будто второй парень разговаривает на иностранном языке, Минхёк теперь вспоминает кусочки и частички этих объяснений и понимает. Теперь он видит, как работает освещение, как цвета создают идеальное сочетание, как негативное пространство (которое для него всё ещё пустое пространство) так отлично действует. Они ему нравятся, и он думает, что это не очень удивительно, учитывая его чувства по отношению к их создателю.

Будучи погружённым в фотографии, Минхёк почти не замечает, как пустеет комната вокруг него.

— Думаю, это всё, — слышит он голос Кихёна за собой, и это заставляет его слегка подпрыгнуть, что вызывает смех у Кихёна, и, честно, ему было бы стыдно, если бы это было не потому, что он заставил его смеяться.

— Правда? — спрашивает он, шокировано осматриваясь и замечая, что они остались одни. Он даже не заметил, когда ушёл Хёнвон.

— Ага. Ты не против, если мы пройдёмся? — Кихён опускает взгляд на ноги, и Минхёк правда просто хочет поцеловать его прямо здесь и сейчас, но он сдерживается и просто кивает. Кихён берёт Минхёка за руку, и к этому моменту это уже ощущается естественно, даже если сердце Минхёка многозначительно ускоряет ритм, когда кожа Кихёна соприкасается с его собственной, и начинает вести его наружу.

Некоторое время они идут в тишине, Кихён всё ещё держится с Минхёком за руки, и последний старается не пялиться на первого слишком сильно. Минхёк уже собирается спросить, идут ли они куда-то конкретно, когда Кихён резко останавливается.

— Мы пришли, — просто говорит Кихён. Минхёк непонимающе оглядывается. Они посреди кампуса, около здания общежития Минхёка и недалеко от кофейни, где они обычно встречаются, и всё равно он не может понять, почему именно это место важно.

— Ты возненавидишь меня, если я спрошу, куда? — он сомневается, говоря, боясь угробить весь сделанный ими прогресс глупыми вопросами, но слишком любопытный, чтобы не спросить.

— Конечно, нет, ты не знаешь всей истории, в конце концов, — Кихён усмехается, наслаждаясь мистической атмосферой слишком сильно, и Минхёк бы закатил глаза и сказал бы ему прекратить страдать фигнёй, но он чувствует, что это важно для него — подождать и услышать, что Кихён хочет ему сказать.

— Ты собираешься рассказать мне эту историю? — спрашивает он, надувая губы и строя лучшие щенячьи глазки, на которые способен, что, Минхёк подозревает, является именно тем, чего хочет второй парень. Кихён не отвечает, он просто кивает, подводя его к скамейке, садясь и похлопывая место рядом с собой, чтобы Минхёк присоединился.

— Всё началось в кофейне, нашей кофейне, — начинает Кихён, его голос мягок, и он изображает тон профессионального рассказчика.

— Мне знакомо место, — шутит Минхёк, и Кихён хмурится, та милая морщинка между его бровей.

— Не перебивай меня! — восклицает он, притворяясь оскорблённым.

— Прости, прости, больше не буду, обещаю, — Минхёк ставит крестик на сердце, и нежно улыбается Кихёну, просто закатывающему глаза.

— Хорошо, итак, я довольно уверен, что ты знаешь, как это произошло, ты выходил, и я заходил, и ты увидел меня, я подумал, что ты милый, и на этом всё, — его слова просты, они прямые, совсем не похожи на те, какими рассказывал эту историю Минхёк, совсем не мелодраматичные. — И затем мы встретились на той вечеринке, и я был немного мудаком, потому что я думал, что ты был одним из тех парней, которые ищут себе жертву или типа того, чтобы поболтать и перейти к постели, и я ненавижу таких парней.

Минхёк открывает свой рот, чтобы возразить, но Кихён многозначительно смотрит на него, заставляя рот закрыться до того, как из него вылетело бы какое-либо слово.

— Я был так зол на Хёну за то, что он сказал тебе моё имя, но я также подумал, что ты не будешь на самом деле меня искать. И потом из ниоткуда ты появился на выставке, и я был готов выставить тебя, но затем я заметил твой взгляд и… Именно тогда я снял первую фотографию, — Кихён прерывается на секунду, и Минхёк думает объясниться и разъяснить истинное положение дел, что он ни в коем случае не сталкер, но к этому моменту он знает больше, так что решает подождать, пока Кихён закончит свою историю.

— Ты выглядел так, словно был в трансе, и это согрело моё сердце куда сильнее, чем мне бы хотелось признавать в то время, так что я решил поговорить с тобой. И затем, когда я снова увидел тебя, и ты спросил, можешь ли сесть со мной в кофейне, я ничего не мог поделать, кроме как согласиться, — Минхёк кивает и благодарит свою счастливую звезду за то, что направила его на выставку в тот день вместо того, чтобы работать над докладом. — Оказалось, что ты на самом деле клёвый и совсем не такой, как я о тебе думал, и ты начал мне нравиться, типа сильно, сильно. И когда наступили рождественские каникулы, я не хотел уезжать от тебя, и я ужасно скучал по тебе, и я не мог дождаться возвращения, — Минхёку удивительно слышать, что Кихён прошёл через абсолютно те же самые чувства, что и он, и он хочет сказать ему, что он тоже это чувствовал, но он не хочет перебивать.

— Это переносит нас к этому месту, — Кихён вздыхает, указывая на пространство вокруг них, и Минхёк оглядывается, всё ещё не понимая. — Я вернулся, и первое, что я сделал, — взял мою камеру и пошёл в кофейню, чтобы найти тебя. Но тебя там не было, так что я пошёл обратно домой и затем… — Кихён делает паузу, заглядывая Минхёку в глаза, — затем я нашёл тебя. Ты стоял посреди улицы, дождь только начался, и все бегали вокруг, стараясь найти укрытие, но только не ты. Ты смотрел вверх с широчайшей улыбкой, какую я только видел, с распахнутыми руками, твои волосы прилипли ко лбу, и если бы я был достаточно храбр, я бы подбежал к тебе и поцеловал, вот что я хотел сделать, но вместо этого я…

— Ты сфотографировал, — говорит Минхёк, в него ударяет осознание. Вторая фотография. И он всё равно озадачен. Как это привело к исчезновению Кихёна?

— Именно. И затем я пошёл на вечеринку и снова нашёл тебя, и ты не поцеловал меня. Я был так готов к тому, что ты поцелуешь меня. Я не мог сказать тебе этого, но я выпил достаточно жидкой храбрости, чтобы смочь дать тебе все возможные знаки. Я танцевал с тобой, и я никогда не танцую, я держал тебя за руку, я шептал тебе на ухо, я практически кричал, что ты мне нравишься, и ты не сделал ничего, — Минхёк возвращается к той ночи, и он знает, что Кихён прав. Он вёл себя очевидно, но он также был пьян.

— Я думал, что ты просто любишь прикосновения, когда напиваешься, и я не хотел облажаться. Дело было не в том, что я не хотел поцеловать тебя, — это чувствуется почти нереальным, быть здесь, говорить Кихёну о том, что хотел поцеловать его, говорить о том, что он хотел поцелуя Минхёка.

— Я не знал, что дело было в этом, так что я запаниковал. Я был смущён, и я знал, что если покажусь в кофейне, ты будешь там, и мне придётся говорить с тобой, и я просто не мог после того, что случилось. Я был трусом, и я знаю это.

Минхёк не знает, что сказать, потому что он понимает это. Он знает, какого это, невероятно бояться поговорить с кем-то о своих чувствах. По факту, он чувствовал то же самое в отношении Кихёна. Он не упоминает, что и сам избегал походов в кофейню целую неделю после вечеринки.

— Так что я избегал тебя. Я не ходил в кофейню, и когда Хёну рассказал мне о вечеринке твоего друга, я выдумал задание, потому что я знал, что ты будешь там. Я не был уверен, готов ли увидеть тебя, и каким-то образом я всё равно хотел быть рядом с тобой. Так что я пошёл туда с Хёну, но струсил в последнюю секунду и решил делать моё придуманное задание рядом со зданием. Конечно, я никогда не думал, что ты тоже сбежишь, и что я найду тебя на карусели, замерзающим до смерти.

— Если честно, я тоже этого не ожидал, — говорит Минхёк и полуулыбается, ему не очень хочется вспоминать первую половину той ночи.

— Когда я увидел тебя, я понял, что всё это время был полным идиотом, и что я люблю тебя, и что то, что я тебя не видел, буквально убивало меня, — Минхёк не может поверить собственным ушам. Кихён любит его, он любит его. Его улыбка увеличивается до рези в щеках, и он не хочет прерывать Кихёна снова, но он также очень хочет сделать это.

— Ещё я решил, что ты заслуживаешь какого-то широкого жеста после того, как я был грёбанным придурком, пытаясь избегать тебя, так что я поговорил со своим профессором и спросил, могу ли я устроить выставку, и по какой-то причине он разрешил мне. Разговор с тобой, однако, было совершенно отдельным вопросом. Я так боялся, что ты возненавидишь меня, но затем ты показался и был таким добрым, таким понимающим и ну нахер, если я не влюбился в тебя ещё раз.

Теперь Минхёк не может сдержать себя. Он сокращает расстояние между ними и наконец-то, наконец-то целует Кихёна. И они подходят так отлично, у него были завышенные ожидания, но это превосходит их все, и он не может ничего поделать, улыбаясь в поцелуй. И это идеально, потому что он может чувствовать и улыбку Кихёна.

— Ты прервал меня, — говорит Кихён после того, как они отстраняются, упираясь лбом в лоб смеющегося Минхёка.

— Прости, ничего не мог с собой поделать.

— Я всё спланировал, — дуется Кихён, и Минхёк делает громадное усилие, чтобы не поцеловать эти надутые губы. — Я собирался закончить историю и сказать тебе, что люблю тебя и поцеловать тебя.

— Тогда сделай это, — говорит Минхёк.

— Ты знаешь, что в истории будет дальше. Но я всё равно собираюсь сказать тебе, что я люблю тебя, потому что это так. Я люблю тебя, Ли Минхёк. Я люблю тебя так сильно, что это смешно.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Кихён. Я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя.

Они целуются снова, и снова, и снова, и Минхёк теряет счёт всех раз, когда их губы встречаются, и он не думает, что когда-либо устанет от этого.

После всего этого притягивания и отталкивания. После улыбок, и украденных взглядов, и бесконечных дней хандры. После потерянных возможностей. После всего. Они действительно были предначертаны друг другу звёздами.


End file.
